


1006

by inkquell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Possibly Platonic But Maybe Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkquell/pseuds/inkquell
Summary: Jooheon’s birthday comes and goes like any day of the year, but Hoseok is overwhelmed by how thankful he is to have him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/shownope/status/784022029695488000) aka the birthday message from hoseok to jooheon that made me cry

It's past 3 AM when Hoseok tiptoes inside the bedroom across the hall and slips under the covers next to Jooheon. His clothed back is warm and familiar through the thinness of his t-shirt, pressed close against Hoseok’s bare chest.

Jooheon immediately shifts over on the small mattress to make room, an easy indication that he’s awake and probably has been for a while. Hoseok moves with him, pressing close against his back again. He drapes an arm over Jooheon’s waist and tucks their legs together so their feet don’t hang off the bed. His forehead rests naturally against the crest of Jooheon’s shoulders. Hoseok breathes in the smell of his skin, clean and soapy from showering after another midnight hour practice.

It’s a hectic way to end Jooheon’s birthday. October 6th comes and goes like any day of the year, even though, to Jooheon at least, it’s not. Hoseok watches Jooheon especially closely during breakfast that morning, in the van on the way to the broadcast station, while they’re sitting in the waiting room in between recordings.

They’re busier than ever, but Jooheon still takes the time to encourage everyone after each practice take, wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel and pretending he’s not tired. He smiles enough to convince them that this is exactly how he wants to spend his birthday, even when Hoseok knows it isn’t.

Throughout the day, Hoseok joins in with the members’ teasing. Minhyuk and Changkyun bother Jooheon as much as possible during breaks, and Hyunwoo leaves a present on Jooheon’s seat before he comes back from the bathroom. After finishing recording their first comeback stage, they all sing ‘Happy Birthday’ along with the fans and Hoseok watches Jooheon’s ears turn bright pink.

But now it’s 3 AM on October 7th. Jooheon is 22 years old until his next birthday, 364 days from now, and Hoseok is just overwhelmed by how thankful he is to have him.

“Hyung,” Jooheon says softly. Changkyun and Minhyuk are asleep in the adjacent bunk, so he lowers his voice just enough not to wake them.

“Jooheon,” Hoseok says, nudging even closer, fiddling with the hem of Jooheon’s t-shirt with his thumb. “You’re still awake.”

“So are you,” Jooheon replies. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

He should be, but he isn’t.

Hoseok smiles. “Yeah, maybe, but I wanted to ask you something,” Hoseok says, then continues when Jooheon hums in curiosity. “Did you, um, have a good birthday?” he asks.

Jooheon nods, the pillow rustling and his hair briefly brushing against Hoseok's neck. “Yeah, it was good,” he says, but he sounds despondent, or maybe he’s just tired.

Hoseok nuzzles his face into Jooheon’s shoulder. “We love you, Jooheon, all of us. You know that right?” Hoseok says, trying not to let the words catch in his throat.

“I know,” Jooheon says.

Hoseok’s teeth worry his bottom lip. “But I think you forget sometimes—when you’re off on your own, when you’re busier than the rest of us, when you don’t get enough sleep because you’re composing or filming or practicing,” Hoseok continues. “You do a lot for our team, Jooheon, and sometimes I’m scared you don’t feel appreciated enough.”

Jooheon sighs. Hoseok feels the slow in and out of his breath. “It’s okay, hyung,” he says. “Really, it’s okay.”

“Is it though?” Hoseok asks.

“You do a lot for our team too, hyung.”

“But today, Jooheon, it was your birthday and we were so busy we barely had time to celebrate and—”

“Hyung,” Jooheon says. “I have another birthday next year, and the year after that, and after that, and a few dozen more. If you want to you can make it up to me then.”

Hoseok tugs Jooheon even closer. He finds his hand somewhere underneath the blankets and slots his fingers in between Jooheon’s. “I know that it’s been a while since I last told you,” Hoseok says.

Jooheon squeezes Hoseok’s hand. “Then tell me.”

“I love you.”

Jooheon goes quiet for a minute after that. Hoseok watches the digital alarm clock sitting on the bedside table change from 3:19 AM to 3:20 AM.

“Say it again,” Jooheon says.

Hoseok presses a kiss to the nape of Jooheon’s neck. “I love you, Jooheon,” he hums into his skin.

The bunkbed creaks as Jooheon rolls over and shifts onto his side to look at Hoseok, staring at him through the dark.

He smiles. “Love you too, hyung.”

Jooheon loves to be loved. And Hoseok is more than fine with loving him.

They kiss. It’s not the first time. It won’t be the last time. Hoseok still isn’t sure what it means when Jooheon’s lips catch between his, or what he feels when Jooheon parts his mouth and Hoseok lets his tongue brush past, soft and less sure than someone might expect.

They kiss for a while. Everything about it is comforting and unpressured, partly platonic and reassuring. Hoseok gently brushes his fingers through Jooheon’s hair and Jooheon smiles into the kiss. He likes being taken care of even more than he lets on, and Hoseok knows all too well.

They’ve never gone further than this, and they don’t need to. Hoseok feels close enough to Jooheon right now. He’d be fine if they stayed this way, no more and no less.

Eventually their kisses slow and Hoseok just wants to wrap his arms around Jooheon again. He holds Jooheon against his chest until his eyelids flutter closed, his breathing evens out, and his muscles have gone to putty.

“Happy birthday, Jooheon,” Hoseok says, mumbling into his hair. He drops a kiss against the crown of Jooheon’s head.

Hoseok sits up with the intention of leaving, thinking Jooheon has fallen asleep, but then Jooheon stirs, rolling over and throwing a leg across Hoseok’s lap.

“It’s not my birthday anymore, hyung,” Jooheon says, his voice drugged with the onset of sleep.

Hoseok laughs. “I guess not.”

“But,” Jooheon begins, “but if I can have one more thing—”

“Hm?”

“Can you—” Jooheon looks unsure of himself. “Can you stay?”

Hoseok lies back down in the space beside Jooheon, like he was always meant to be there. “Yeah, I can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know jooheon's birthday was four days ago but i wanted to write this
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
